


铁之重

by styx



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果艾力克不去想，他就没空想起詹姆斯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	铁之重

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Weight of Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446036) by [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon). 



标题：铁之重（《The Weight of Steel》）  
  
原作：Galadriel（caras_galadhon）  
  
作者电邮：[galadriel@NOSPAMshaw.ca](mailto:galadriel@NOSPAMshaw.ca)  
  
作者博客：<http://caras_galadhon.blogspot.com/>  
或：<http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/>  
  
作者主页：<http://members.shaw.ca/lothlorien/>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/418710.html>  
或：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/446036](446036)  
  
衍生派别：007系列之《黄金眼》（《Goldeneye》，又译《新铁金刚之金眼睛》等）  
  
配对：007詹姆斯•邦德（皮尔斯•布鲁斯南）/006艾力克•托利卫连（肖恩•宾）  
  
等级：R  
  
弃权申明：伊恩•弗莱明和米高梅电影制片公司拥有这个，不是我。  
  
摘要：如果艾力克不去想，他就没空想起詹姆斯。  
  
警告：高亮提示：自杀念头。  
  
作者注：为seans_50的七月电影挑战而作，以《黄金眼》作为灵感来源。非常感谢savageseraph的迅速而不纯洁的订正。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**铁之重**

著：Galadriel

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
艾力克几乎忘却了詹姆斯的肌肤的味道。几乎，如果他闭紧双眼，当他俯身在一个拱起的背上，深深将自己埋入下一位发色深暗的男孩体内。几乎，如果他不眨眼，不呼吸，当一位黑发美人又一次将她的双腿环上他的臀。  
  
夜色幽深中，艾力克会琢磨那味道，钢铁的分量沉沉压在他的舌上。有时他会发现自己含着枪管大笑出声，记起曾经停留于彼处的那个味道，那份重量；那时他所需 要做的全部便是指尖轻拂过詹姆斯的拉链，接下来便会发现自己跪倒在地，被攥住头发，脑袋扯向后去，舔着嘴唇，等待着他的奖品。  
  
那些夜晚，他会将枪放回枪套，洗去嘴里的枪油与火药味道，伴着头一个回应他的召唤的无论什么人回房休息。  
  
其他的夜晚，只有日出挽救他免于往脑子里送一颗子弹进去。  
  
 _他确定詹姆斯不曾洒过一滴泪，当他丢下艾力克去死时。_  
  
除开男男女女穿梭于他的卧室，汗水、性液和酒精四溅于床单的无穷无尽的阅兵游行，艾力克赌博。金钱，毒品，肉体或道德；那没多大要紧，只要那行为本身擦洗净他的记忆，按照他自己的形象将他重塑。  
  
他不再点马丁尼。橄榄叫他反胃。看到打扮漂亮的晚礼服会令他肌肤刺痛冒汗。  
  
然而艾力克眼角有一闪金光摇曳，当他瞧见它，于平坦成镜面的表面上反射回来，艾力克会微笑。英格兰不是艾力克为之而做这事的唯一的失落的爱。不，他视野里还有詹姆斯。  
  
而当詹姆斯的时刻最终来临，艾力克也不会哭泣。只要詹姆斯保持死去。  
  
  


~完~


End file.
